


Meeting

by DinobotGlitch, Xobit



Series: Greek'verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek'verse Felidea drones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 68. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one Kaonite drone meets another? Just what goes though their minds... and can it be more than a one meeting thing?

It was a nice orn, Steeljaw felt as he rolled around in some loose crystal debris. It was warm because the generators had been kicked up for the coming groons of cold, and there was pleasant chatter to be heard from everyone in the area. It was nice and peaceful…

Until something black and four-legged slunk right past him without so much as glancing in his direction.

He bolted upright in an instant and nearly stumbled over his still-too-big paws so that he could get a look at the black feline that had walked past him; he watched with avid fascination as the drone sniffed this way and that in an almost absent manner. Like he had not a care in the world!

Without hesitation, the Felidea dropped low and followed after his new target, wondering what had entranced the other so much that he didn’t even notice a prospective playmate. Well, he would certainly get that quadruped’s attention in a hurry regardless!

Ravage was busy; enjoying himself, but busy. He was following a scent trail that might just allow him to get a tasty little wiggling snack. He liked hunting and the best part of it was that everyone left him alone because he looked like he was doing something really important! He did vaguely notice the other drone as he passed him as a matter of course, but was too intent on filling his tank to bother with a closer look or sniff.

Steeljaw would have chortled to himself if he knew that the black feline wouldn’t hear him, but even holding the sound in was its own delight. His target wouldn’t suspect a thing…! 

He angled his audio flaps forward and flattened his tail out when the other stopped and seemed to be attempting to fit his snout under a crystal bush, rear up and wiggling as he prepared to pounce. When the quadruped flattened himself completely, Steeljaw just couldn’t take it anymore and sprung, landing on his black counterpart with a gleeful cry.

Yowling in surprise, Ravage banged his head against the crystals of the bush, debris raining down over him. Snarling angrily, he shook free of crystal and attacker both before rounding on whoever had had the audacity to break into his hunt. 

A kitten? 

Oh… well, not a ‘kitten’ kitten, just a youngling. 

Great.

Steeljaw purred loudly and rolled onto his back when the other feline leapt away from and rounded on him, paws outstretched in an attempt to ‘catch’ the other and pull him down so they could play. 

–Play with me?– he asked, a low, plaintive mrwowr of inquiry punctuating his plea. He scooted closer as well as he could from his awkward position and batted at the quadruped’s shoulders and legs, attempting to get a good grip on him.

–No.– The answer was crisp and blunt, brooking no argument.

Ravage sidled away and sat down, beginning to clean his armor in an agitated manner. He wanted to hunt, frag it all! He’d finally managed to escape his own personal youngling pests at home! And for what? Only to be assaulted by a _new_ youngling pest just as he had found a good hunting spot. Growling low, he put his front paw down and rolled a little over, stretching his right hind leg out so he could clean his paw and lower leg.

Steeljaw whined and flopped over onto his belly so he could scoot forward and nip at his unwilling playmate’s flank. –Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?–

Ravage hissed and batted at the bright gold drone’s armor before turning his back on him, growl still rumbling low in his chest and audio shells flat to his head. Why did younglings always attach themselves to him? Without fail! It was like having living magnets chasing him… 

–Go away! I want to wash myself and hunt…–

The whine turned into a full on whimpering and the golden quadruped bounced up to rub against the other feline’s side. –Please? Why don’t you want to play with me? I promise I’m really fuuunnn…!– He licked the other feline and then nuzzled up under his chin. He used that as a ploy to push the other backwards, off balance, and then jumped on top of him while growling playfully.

–Get off! I don’t want to play… I only just managed to escape the younglings at home…–

Ravage tried to roll and dislodge his ‘attacker’, but there was not a lot he could do. The youngling might be annoying as Pit but he didn’t want to hurt him, not really. He just wanted a bit of peace and alone time!

–I don’t care how ‘fuuuun’ you can be!– Mimicking the way the younger drone had said ‘fun’, he snapped at the eagerly perked audio shells.

Steeljaw ‘raaooowwrrr’ed miserably but clung to the other quadruped all the same and decided to change tactics; he began nuzzling up to him in earnest in the hopes of gaining favor instead. He wanted to play! Why would anyone _not_ want to play? It was awesome! 

Ravage’s low growling changed pitch even though he did not want it to. He didn’t have any feline siblings and being with other felines was different; for one thing, a feline knew how to nuzzle so it felt really… frag. Purring now, the black feline mech gave up trying to fight the other off. For the moment, at least.

–What is so danged interesting about me?– The question was rhetorical and rather tired.

Steeljaw began to purr as well and rubbed his face against the junction of one of the black feline’s audio shells and helm. –You’re a good choice of playmate!– he answered simply. –Do I need any other reason?–

–Whatever…– 

Resigning himself to another joor or so of youthfully chasing nothing, Ravage wondered if he could somehow make this quick. Likely not, unless the youngling was still prone to random recharge cycles… Didn’t seem young enough. Wasn’t he just lucky?

The golden quadruped’s purring increased and he almost let go of the other feline in his excitement.

–Really? We can play?– he asked. Then, as if it had just dawned on him, Steeljaw asked, –And can you tell me your designation? I’m Steeljaw!–

–Ravage,– Ravage huffed and dragged out answering the rest of the question, finding some amusement in the younger feline’s intensifying squirming. Purring, he delivered a rough lick to one golden audio shell. 

–Yes, Steeljaw, we can play.–

At that, Steeljaw _did_ accidentally let go of his new friend as he bounced in delight, though he was quick to return to the mech’s side so he could bowl him over and growl in mock challenge from his place atop the dark chest.

–Oh please! – Ravage rolled over, dislodging the slightly smaller feline drone, and growled playfully as he swatted him halfsparkedly. Playing wasn’t that bad, though it didn’t fill his tank… he would live, he supposed. 

–You have to do better than that. –

–I can do better than that!– Steeljaw insisted as he pounced again and caught one perked audio shell between gentle dental plates. He would have gone for the neck joint, but that would just ruin all of their fun that much sooner and Ravage probably would have been able to block him anyway. The first time, at least!

Growling playfully in response, Ravage shook his head and reclaimed his audio shell from the younger feline. 

–Youngling!– he laughed tauntingly as he rolled and pinned the golden chassis under his own, snapping teasingly after the other’s audio shells.

Steeljaw growled and twisted until he could break free, then sprinted toward the crystal bushes full tilt. He dove between a couple and turned around, lying in wait for Ravage to come close enough to be batted at. 

Oh… heh, well why not. Ravage stretched lazily before getting on to all fours and stalking after the young drone. After all, he could admit that he was having fun; it was different playing with another feline drone… 

–Youngling… you can’t hide forever.– Purring deeply, he delicately sniffed the air for clues as to the other’s hiding place.

Steeljaw snickered to himself and wiggled a little bit, forepaws kneading the ground as he watched Ravage languidly approach. Just a little closer and the mech would be in range! 

–Could if I wanted to!– he insisted in an attempt to distract the other. 

–As if!– Taunting back, Ravage flickered his audio shells, wondering if he should let the youngling pounce or not. Not that he had found him quite yet but… Well, it wouldn’t hurt to be pounced a few times. Steeljaw couldn’t hurt him if he tried!

Steeljaw wanted to insist that he could once again, but he knew he couldn’t. He would get hungry eventually, and he didn’t want Ravage to get bored of him and leave besides!

As the other feline drew near, he shifted some more and then laid down on the soft ground so that he could scoot on his belly to a more advantageous position. His tail was straight and still despite the need to fidget that was becoming nearly overwhelming, and tension built in his frame for a few astroseconds before he couldn’t wait any longer. He launched himself from the bushes with a battle cry of a yowl and tackled Ravage, dentals playfully latched in the mech’s shoulder armor as they flipped one over the other and landed in a pile of wrestling parts.

–Ha! You fell for it!–

Ravage growled playfully, indulgently, and allowed himself to just enjoy for a little. 

–So I did.– Aside from the other being a mere youngling it felt wonderful to be with a frame kin again, not just another drone but a real frame kin. Another feline frame. That was truly wonderful!

–But such luck can so easily turn.– Hissing warningly, he twisted and snapped at the other, ending up with the golden mech under his own bulk. Purring in smug delight, he chewed teasingly on shoulder armor.

Whining pitifully, Steeljaw twisted and tried to escape, but he was quite thoroughly pinned. A small part of him admired the skill and ease with which the other moved, but the rest of him was pouting at the unfairness of it!

–How did you do that? I had you!–

Ravage chuckled and started to rub his chin against the younger feline, scent marking him without thinking about it. 

–You did. Now I have you.– He wasn’t about to teach his little play mate that trick! He could keep a few secrets to himself. 

–What? No more fight in you, youngling?–

Steeljaw mewled and tried to look as pitiful as any kitten lying supine and surprisingly comfortably could. Ravage’s purring and nuzzling was not helping at all. –It’s not fair!– he insisted. –I totally had you; there should have been no way you could escape that quickly!–

–Privileges of age, youngling. Experience is a great teacher.– This was more fun than he had remembered, it was so rare to meet another feline frame. Purr deepening further Ravage started to groom his captive, enjoying the simple contact and the fact that Steeljaw was not fighting him.

Petulantly, though he had a hard time clinging to the emotion, Steeljaw grumbled, –So basically, you’re super old and that’s why you’re better than me.– Ravage didn’t seem that old though, and even if he was… well, it wasn’t really that bad of a thought. He was warm and gentle once one got past his hard-to-get attitude of before…

Nipping a golden audio shell Ravage growled teasingly but continued his grooming of the younger feline. –Of course it is so, life is unfair isn’t it, little cyberkitten?– He was enjoying this far too much! And Steeljaw smelled so good, was so soft…

The younger feline pouted but allowed himself to be subjected to the cleaning begrudgingly nevertheless. –It isn’t fair when I totally had you… But I guess I can let you win this time…– Not that he really had a choice, it seemed, for even as Ravage groomed him, Steeljaw was still unable to move!

–There will be other times.– At least, Ravage was beginning to hope that there would be other times. There was just something immensely satisfying about this, being with another feline drone even if it was a really young one. He relented a little though, removing some of his weight from the other and moving to groom another patch of metallic fur vigorously.

Steeljaw twisted a little, but only enough to get in a more comfortable position while Ravage continued his self-appointed task. –Yes, and you’ll be sorry then, because I won’t go so easy on you next time!–

–I am sure you won’t.– Ravage’s purr changed tone, pleasure at the challenge and the simple task he had taken to slowly seeping though his chassis.

Steeljaw wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what, and the thought was quickly lost as his own systems began to purr in response to Ravage’s. He felt about melted; the other feline’s touch was so relaxing! Thinking was quickly becoming too much work so he just shifted and rubbed against what he could of the black quadruped, rumbling a happy growl low in his vocalizer.

Much better! Hadeen warmed them from above and they could just enjoy each other’s company… Ravage didn’t know when he went from grooming to leaning on the other halfway in recharge. He did not really care either because he felt far too good about it.


	2. 75. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue?

–Steeljaw?– Ravage had been lying in the sun for a half joor now, waiting on his young playmate. The other could be somewhat erratic at times but he had never missed a ‘play date’ by more than a breem or two. This was very much not like him… 

The black drone got up and started pacing, annoyed that he was anxious about the younger drone. The first few times, Steeljaw had gotten on his nerves until he agreed to play, and then they had agreed to meet to play… Why wasn’t he showing up?

Ravage scented the air and growled when he couldn’t catch the scent of another Felidea drone anywhere in the park. 

“Rrrrrowl…” –Steeljaw!– 

In the end he gave in and began trawling though the park, yowling and calling his fellow drone. Other drones watched, but no one said anything to him and most hid with their bond partners to avoid his foul mood.

* * *

If there was one thing his caregivers knew how to do, it was keep a creature in heat locked up. So even if Steeljaw had known that Ravage was actively looking for him, he had yet to detect any weaknesses in his prison.

But he didn’t know, and he didn’t have the energy to try ramming the door again in an effort to set himself free besides. He did want to play, though, and it was about time for him to meet Ravage… Oh, he hoped his friend wouldn’t be upset that he couldn’t be there! As soon as this burning ache went away, he would be allowed to go again…

Those thoughts did not help Steeljaw though, and he whined pitifully as he laid himself beside the sealed window and tried to take a nap. He had been having some weird memory purges recently, and they did not help his heat at all, but he didn’t have anything else to do. The feeling of warmth on his back reminded him of when Ravage would pin him, and it sounded so wonderfully amazing right now that he could hardly stand it! The older drone pinning him down, growling against his throat as he claimed his victory…

Claimed… him…

With a plaintive yowl, the golden quadruped rolled off the window sill and crawled into a dark corner, his haunches burning and frustration eating at him. How long was this stupid curse supposed to last?!

* * *

Why had he used up several joors on looking for a stupid young drone that had probably just gone off to play with someone else? It wasn’t like him to get attached to anyone outside of his bond partners and family… 

Ravage wasn’t pleased at all and so harsh in his judgments when anger took over. 

But what could have happened? Steeljaw loved playing with him! He wouldn’t ever have missed a play date unless something had come in the way… What could have come in the way? Had something happened to the younger drone… was he hurt? Where did he live, who was his bond partner, was there any way to find him at all? 

And when worry took over he was making up scenarios that were more and more terrible and scary. 

Finally, he couldn’t push away the calling of his bond partners to return home. He had been all over the park and had found nothing but faint traces of his play mate. It was driving him mad…

* * *

By the next orn, Steeljaw was so restless and uncomfortable that he could hardly sit still. Two orns after that, he was going absolutely insane with cabin fever. He paced the length of his prison constantly, yowling and mewling by turn and glancing out the window every so often to check the time. It was nearly the time where he would go to play with Ravage…

The Felidea drone paused, looking at the window contemplatively. Freedom was just on the other side of it – no more of this stifling room and no contact with anyone at all! So close and yet so far away. But the pane wasn’t _that_ thick, was it…?

Experimentally, the quadruped padded over to it and bumped against it. Not hard enough to break it the first time, but when it bowed threateningly and shook with his impact, he nearly crowed with triumph. Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner?

Less than a breem later, he was shaking the last remains of the mutilated window from his chassis and bounding away toward the distant crystals and the park that lay beyond them at top speed, ignoring the calls from worried caregivers as he fled the scene. He hoped that Ravage wasn’t so mad that he had stopped coming to play for a few orns! Although if the drone _was_ to be found, he would have to think of a way to apologize to him first and foremost!

Steeljaw skidded into the clearing with little time to spare, vents heaving with exhilaration for once instead of unsatisfied need. Once he had collected himself and managed to look around properly, though, his spark sank a little. Ravage was almost always there first, but he was nowhere in sight now…

Well, maybe he was just running late. It happened all the time to everyone, right? He would just wait a little while…

Breems ticked by and still there was no sign of Ravage, but Steeljaw was determined. He had to apologize to his friend and he wouldn’t go back to his room until he was able to!


	3. 25. Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things come to a head...

Steeljaw waited in the clearing for nearly half a joor – first pacing, then yowling, then sulking silently as he waited for his friend to show up. A couple of missed dates couldn’t have upset Ravage that badly, could they? It wasn’t _his_ fault that his stupid caregivers had seen fit to lock him up over a stupid heat cycle…

He eventually flopped down in a patch of weak sunlight and tried to take comfort in its presence since it was the only thing around anyway. He was determined to enjoy _something_ , slaggit all!

He barely had a klik to himself before someone snuck up behind him and sniffed at his hind quarters, nudging his tail aside quite rudely. For an astrosecond the young Felidea drone thought it might be Ravage and he spun around excitedly, but when he came face to face with a brightly colored red and yellow Felidea he had never met before he shied away, audio flaps lowering defensively. 

–Go away,– he ordered shakily.

The drone, undaunted by this less than savory response, rubbed up against him surprisingly gently and licked his neck. –I’m not going to hurt you, little one… What’s a sweet thing like you doing here all alone?–

–I’m waiting for a friend!– the golden quadruped responded, darting away. The burn in his haunches had only increased with the other’s proximity and he knew what that meant, but he didn’t want this one to touch him, much less… anything else.

–I could be your friend,– the interloper offered. If he hadn’t had that worrying gleam in his optics, Steeljaw might have been tempted to accept at any other time. –I could take care of you easily…–

Without warning, the larger drone pounced, pinning him with a worrying amount of ease and drawing a shriek of surprise and distress from his vocalizer. Without thinking, Steeljaw lunged up and bit his throat hard enough to draw energon, then stumbled away when his assault made the other rear back in pain. He snarled lowly in warning and backed himself into a small alcove of densely growing crystals, seeking protection.

Where was Ravage when he needed him? Ravage could kick anyone’s aft, and it was obvious that someone was going to need an aft kicking if he was going to make it out of this safely…

* * *

Ravage did not know what made him return time and again to the park; it was increasingly obvious that Steeljaw wasn’t coming back. The black drone teetered between despair and anger at the abandonment, and anger over feeling despair in the first place. It really wasn’t fair! He’d never wanted to become friends with the other Felidea drone in the first place, but… Yes, but.

Trotting towards the park, breems late for the meeting that wouldn’t be a meeting and growling to himself at his inability to just give it up, the black Felidea noticed nothing of what went about around him. Not the tense mood, not the other Felidea drones that were headed the same way, not even the alluring scent that made him trot a little bit faster….

An angry, audial splitting sound in a voice he knew well made him speed up from trot to bounding in a flash though. Someone was hurting Steeljaw!

Crashing, quite literally, into the place that he knew only as ‘their’ clearing Ravage pushed away an inquiring ping from one of his bond-partners and staggered upright again. Good thing, too! Just a few meters in front of him were a couple of very angry looking Felidea drones. One was red and yellow and the other a deep purple with dark green highlights, both with small gashes in their plating that denoted the beginning of a fight.

–What have you done to Steeljaw!– Digging his claws into the ground, Ravage growled threateningly, ready to rip into both opponents.

Only daring to flicker his optics from his immediate opponent for an astrosecond, the red and yellow drone glanced in Ravage’s direction and then shifted so that he could keep an optic on both opponents. –The frag you talkin’ about?– he demanded, bearing his fangs aggressively.

–Ravage!– Steeljaw could have jumped for joy, or sagged in relief, but all he really wanted to do was bound over to his friend’s side and seek the protection he could offer… Boldly, he snuck a little out of his hiding spot so that his friend could see him, looking apologetic and scared even as he tried to be hopeful that his friend wasn’t so mad still that he would turn and leave now that he had assessed that his playmate wasn’t injured.

–Get away from here! This is our place!– Ravage inched closer to Steeljaw without exposing his flank or neck to the other two. He’d no idea why they were there or fighting, but he was too busy feeling greatly relieved that the golden drone seemed largely unharmed to care much, either. 

–Your place?– The green drone snarled and tensed up, following Ravage’s movement with displeasure. –This is the park, it’s no one’s place!– 

–This is Steeljaw’s and my place, get away from him, now! Or I will rip you both to shreds!– Ravage was aware that a third drone had entered the clearing, just barely, and was beginning to realize that something more than a territorial dispute was going on. The scent…

Steeljaw mewled pitifully and longed to leave his safe place and join Ravage, but didn’t dare as long as the other was still so far away and the invaders still so close by. He did, however, take comfort in the mech’s words. They were still friends if Ravage was saying stuff like that, after all!

–So his name is Steeljaw? Well I saw him first, and I’m obviously the strongest, so that makes him mine to claim!– the red and yellow drone insisted imperiously. –So you can just get lost, all of you!–

The green Felidea drone rounded on the red and yellow one, snarling, –There is no such thing as first see, first to claim!– and Ravage took the chance, leaping towards Steeljaw in the same instant as the other two got into it. It landed him somewhat in front of the golden drone, which was as much as he could ask for right now.

–He is mine! He doesn’t want any of you, get away and leave us alone. – 

Heat… Why hadn’t he thought about that? He’d known that the youngling was reaching that age… and since Steeljaw had no bond-partner it would hit earlier and harder, just like it had with himself, only he had been locked away so he couldn’t be mounted by anyone. It had been utter agony – still was though his bond-partners made it all much more bearable. 

Ravage instantly felt guilty for all the things he had thought about the golden drone in the last few orns. He’d not really been very flattering and it really had not been Steeljaw’s fault… he had probably been locked up, too… 

–Says you! Maybe if I beat you all up, he’ll want me instead!– the green drone snarled, showing off his fangs. He was less then pleased with the maneuver the black drone had pulled off and fully intended to take it out on someone.

–I don’t want anyone to fight!– Steeljaw tried to say, but none of the contestants seemed to be listening as the third Felidea, a soft purple and beige one, leapt into the fray with obvious intent despite his smaller stature compared to the other two and tackled the purple and green one in one smooth motion, so instead he pressed himself close to his friend and then nipped his shoulder, attempting to get his attention so that he could lead him back into his safe place. 

–They won’t listen, Steeljaw.– And he couldn’t turn his back on them. The red and yellow one had moved out of the way of the two tangled up fighters but other than that he’d not taken his attention off of Ravage and the ‘prize’. It didn’t help matters that Ravage had a hard time concentrating on anything aside from his base instincts, too, so he couldn’t fully blame any of the others, and he had to push away inquiring pings from his bond-partners as well. They were reacting to his emotional state, which was in quite an upheaval… He wanted to fight for the right to claim Steeljaw, which was stupid when he had him already! He wanted to go with the other and make the claim physical, but he knew that Steeljaw would have no choice in accepting him – or accepting anyone really now that he had broken out of wherever he had been held. 

And he knew he wanted him. Not just because of the heat even if he would have liked to claim that. He liked Steeljaw; he liked spending time with him. He wouldn’t mind siring kittens on him if it got him the other’s permanent companionship… 

Steeljaw whined lowly, rubbing against Ravage in earnest as heat coiled uncomfortably in his loins. –They’re unimportant! I don’t want _them_ to soothe this burning…I won’t let any of them! I only want one person…– He nipped at the dark drone’s neck and shoulder once again before moving back into the alcove and the safety it offered him. Ravage could have him, but none of those other drones were worthy! They didn’t think like his friend, didn’t move or talk or act or smell or play like his friend… They weren’t good enough, and that was that!

That was about all the invite Ravage could stand as he echoed back, –Unimportant, yes…– They were, except one of them might be bold enough to follow… He’d have to take the chance, he decided. Ravage backed up slowly, only chancing small glances back to be sure he followed Steeljaw, keeping his optics locked on the red and yellow challenger. 

–He’s chosen me! You are not welcome!–

Steeljaw hoped that Ravage’s words would be enough to make the others back off because he was getting quite antsy, but the gods apparently did not will it so, for the previously motionless red and yellow drone sprung into action with dentals bared and claws out. He was a sore loser, it seemed, and Steeljaw could only hope that his friend would be able to dispatch him quickly!

It was with shock that the golden Felidea realized a bare klik later that Ravage wasn’t the target of the other drone’s charge, and he ducked away just a moment too late. He ended up sprawled in an ungainly position on his belly plating with the other’s weight pressing him down, and an instant chill set low in his torso, making him feel ill. The possibility of a forcible claiming was not unheard of, but he definitely did not want this drone!

–How could he choose you if you cannot even defend him?– the drone asked, seemingly completely at ease with the danger he had just put himself in.

Ravage literally exploded – rage colored his processor and pushed all other considerations aside and he jumped the drone that tried to take _his_ mate. Knocking the other flat off Steeljaw he sank fangs and claws deep into red and yellow plating, growling hatefully all the while.

–Mine! Not yours to touch, not yours to claim, all mine!– Shaking his head, he managed to rip off a piece of plating before he backed off a little, though he was more than ready to reduce the other to shreds if that was the other drone’s preference.

The other drone howled in pain and belated fear, but Steeljaw barely heard it as he stumbled back and pressed himself into the foliage, trembling. From fear or disgust, he didn’t know; all he could think was that he was happy that Ravage had acted when he did!

He watched the red and yellow Felidea sway unsurely for a moment, obviously still considering if it was worth it or not after Ravage’s reasserted claim, and braced himself for another attack when the quadruped moved, only to be surprised when he bowed out and limped off in search of easier conquests. His relief was palpable as he mewed and relaxed against the crystals, but even that could not distract him from the ever-present ache in his nether regions.

–Ravage…?–

Ravage snarled in the general direction of the other challengers, but they were still locked in combat and he had far more important things to take care of. One more important thing, at least. 

–Are you okay? Did he hurt you?– Padding after the bright gold Felidea drone, he tried to relax himself enough to remain in control. He brushed against Steeljaw’s flank plating and nuzzled him when he reached him. There was no energon smell and Steeljaw’s scent was so alluring, so strong and tantalizing. The black Felidea purred deeply, almost a growl of pure pleasure. 

–He didn’t, but I could be better nonetheless…– Steeljaw replied, a plaintive mewl escaping him as his tail flicked to the side sharply. –Please, Ravage, make this burning go away!–

–I can fix it.– Ravage knew he could, and he would… in a moment. Leaning against Steeljaw he nipped at the other’s audio shells and licked his neck and head. His bond-partner was still pinging him… he huffed and ignored it, cutting the bond to a bare minimum. 

–Are you sure you want me though…? It will be permanent.– Ravage was not going to let Steeljaw go if he mated with him. He would claim the golden Felidea and any kittens he produced as his!

–Want you,– the younger drone affirmed, turning to nip along the sharp ridges of Ravage’s throat and chest plating before pulling back and lowering himself to an inviting crouch, hips up and tail flat along his side. It left him vulnerable, but this time, Steeljaw welcomed the feeling with relish. –Permanence doesn’t scare me!– In fact, it was welcome! He liked Ravage and wanted to be with him, and wanted to be wanted… That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

–Good.– 

Ravage didn’t hesitate another moment with mounting the slightly smaller, younger drone. He was as careful and gentle as he could be when aligning their equipment and pushing inside but it was… difficult. Steeljaw was so very welcoming and eager, his chassis hot against Ravage’s belly plating and his valve hot, wet and tight around his spike. Growling eagerly, he bit down on the scruff of the smaller drone’s neck, keeping him in place as gently as possible as he started to thrust.

Steeljaw yowled unabashedly, chassis tense with excitement and a little pain that dwindled to nothing within a few strokes of Ravage’s spike, to be replaced by growing pleasure and satisfaction. He didn’t even think twice before dropping his helm, revealing more of his neck joint for the larger Felidea. The heat was getting worse but for some reason, it didn’t bother him as much… It was weird but welcome and Steeljaw panted heavily, loins trembling as his paws kneaded the ground below them anxiously.

–R-Ravage…!–

So perfect! To think he hadn’t even noticed this divine smell at first… Ravage growled and readily shifted his bite to get a more secure hold on his mate. His, frag yes! Steeljaw was so perfect under him, so alive and eager… no other drone was ever going to get their paws on his mate. Growl becoming more pronounced, he snapped his hips harder, faster. His peak was already nearing, not that it mattered – he could mate as many times as Steeljaw wanted and needed it.

The aggression was its own pleasure and the younger drone drank it up with pleading yowls and mews of pleasure, his optics shuttered in bliss. Every part of Ravage, from his sharp dentals to his warm weight and gently caressing chassis to the digging drag of the nubs on his spike, was utterly intoxicating, and gods help him, it was just too much! 

Steeljaw couldn’t contain his overload more than a couple of breems after penetration and found himself pushing back against the larger Felidea rhythmically through his first overload, a harsh scream punctuating the brunt of the pleasure instead of preceding it because it was just that intense, made all the more so by the fact that it was his best friend that had been the one to give it to him. His friend, his lover… his mate? If Ravage had meant what he said…

Dental fangs digging a little deeper in to Steeljaw’s plating Ravage growled menacingly and then yowled when his own overload hit, hard and fast. He pumped his hips a few more times and then let go of the smaller drone, sliding off his back and settling beside him to regain a little stamina, licking a golden colored flank plate. 

–My mate, will make sure you are heavy with kittens soon… Bond-partners will be pleased.– Maybe not, but they would learn to be! They had kittens already, annoying ones, and Ravage deserved to have his own and a mate!

The gold quadruped shivered and let his haunches relax slightly, allowing them to press against the weather chilled crysgrass with a soft purr. The burning ache was still there, and likely would be for a handful of matings at the very least, but it wasn’t all consuming at the moment… It was the first time in orns that he was able to think even remotely clearly about anything but mating.

–… Bond-partners?– he found himself asking. A part of him knew that most would question the prospect of sparking as young as he was, but… He _really_ liked Ravage, and had known practically from their first meeting that he wanted to be with the drone, always. This was just one way of doing so, and the idea of his own kittens was an appealing one besides. He liked kittens a lot, except when they cried for no reason, but he could learn to deal with that if he had help…

–Mm, my bond-partner and his mate, they have kittens of their own.– Ravage continued his grooming, not ready to break all contact with the other Felidea. Neither would be ready for that for a long time yet. That was fine, he wasn’t needed… Bond-partners were just nervous. 

–You smell so good, Steeljaw.–

–Ah. I hope that they like me…– Steeljaw purred and then rolled over so that he could wrap his forelimbs around Ravage’s neck and clean his forehead and audios in wordless contentment. He was so glad that Ravage had found him, reacted to him, everything! He didn’t want to even think of what would have happened otherwise…

–They will…– Ravage’s tone promised havoc should his bond-partners dare to feel otherwise. He seldom insisted on anything, being content in his world of bond-partners and their kittens but that didn’t mean he couldn’t insist at all.

Steeljaw mewled lowly. –Do not be upset if they don’t? I won’t ask for their attention or anything, just… I want to be with you?– That was all he asked for! 

… Well, maybe another interface wouldn’t go amiss. The younger Felidea let go of Ravage’s neck and instead pounced on him as best he was able from his supine position, growling playfully in an attempt to incite the mech’s more feral side into action.

–Tease!– It wasn’t hard to guess what Steeljaw wanted but it wasn’t like Ravage minded. He rolled with the awkward pounce and playfully nipped at the other’s shoulders and neck. A bit of play, then more interfacing… much more interfacing.

The gold drone laughed and fought back as well as he was able, which wasn’t very well at all because he was too eager for the end result to really put any effort into it. Nevertheless, he managed to stay off his belly for a good length of time before Ravage finally managed to pin him, and was inordinately pleased even as he raised his hind quarters to rub against the black drone’s that he had managed to last as long as he did. Especially with that terrible burning in his loins that ached to be soothed…

It was much easier to slip inside the welcoming heat this time, for which Ravage growled, low and appreciative, and thrust forward hard, burrowing himself inside his mate as he closed his jaws over the eagerly displayed neck plating. 

–Still a tease… but a good mate too. All mine, yes!– He would make sure to rub his scent onto every inch of Steeljaw’s plating before they left their little hiding spot. That would tell every drone of all types that he was not to be touched or teased. Not unless they wanted to be limping home, at least!

Steeljaw yowled and tensed slightly before relaxing once more, helm bowed submissively. –Yes, yours! Please, Ravage…– He didn’t know quite what he was asking for, but he trusted Ravage to give it to him, just as he had trusted that the mech would show up and then protect him. Ravage could do anything, after all!

Overload came swift, as it always did during heat but this time Ravage didn’t pull out or even pause his thrusts. He needed to mark, claim… and then he needed to lead his mate home. To a more secure location. This was not a good place for kittens… or even really a good place for mating, but that couldn’t be helped.

Equally swift was Steeljaw’s release and though he mewled in discomfort at the first few following thrusts, he was quickly back into the act with pleading yips and encouraging meows. The fact that Ravage was able to so thoroughly take care of him made him wonder briefly if the drone had done this before, but he didn’t seriously think so. Ravage had more or less said that mating was equal to bonding for him, and they would be permanent… And he trusted Ravage unconditionally to mean every word!

In a way, their joining was brutal; certainly, most mechs thought that the way the dominant drone pinned and bite the submissive drone was brutal. Sometimes it could be because the submissive drone didn’t want to be submissive and fought only to be subdued violently by the dominant one. Ravage didn’t even consider being violent in anything but the thrusts that drove his spike in and out of his mate’s valve. The power and speed was driven by lust and need to sate Steeljaw long enough that they could manage to get to their home before they would need to mate again. 

He paced them through two more overloads, not letting up after the second though Steeljaw squirmed with distinct discomfort before pleasure took over again. He did not want to hurt his mate but if they were unable to find shelter before they were to couple again they risked attacks. Not all Felidea recognized claims and some wouldn’t mind breaking into a mating and finishing it themselves. 

Ravage gently pulling himself from the younger drone’s chassis as the last tremors wracked it, licking neck, head and audio shells. –Steeljaw. We have to go. I know you are tired but we have to go to bond-partners now.–

Steeljaw gave a pitiful sound and stubbornly stayed down, hoping to entice Ravage back to cover him with his warmth again. –Dun wanna move… Bond-partners can wait?– 

–Have to!– Ravage insisted and nipped a little harder on an audio shell tip. –Have to or risk more fighting over you, I want to sire kittens on you in safe place! This is not a good place, not for mating and not for kittens.– He growled a little just for good measure.

The golden quadruped wanted to complain some more, but he could see the logic in Ravage’s statement. It really wasn’t a good place… Reluctantly, the drone pulled himself up and rubbed against his mate affectionately, but even that couldn’t lessen the growl of displeasure at having to move. –Fine. Go now, mate more in a safe place…–

–Better!– The combatants had left their clearing behind, knowing they were defeated in their goal of getting the gold Felidea drone, but there were others close by. The air was heavy with scents and not all would accept that the fight was already over… Ravage snarled warningly at those unseen presences and leaned a little against Steeljaw. 

–Run with me,– he ordered, and though he didn’t run fast enough to make it seem they were fleeing, it was enough to let it be known they had places to be. Even so, there were a few drones that took up chase, not hunting but not willing to lose sight or scent of the young Felidea in heat.

Steeljaw was a little concerned when he sensed and smelled other drones following them, but trusted Ravage to take care of any would-be attackers as they continued on their merry way out of the park and down a lightly populated set of paved streets. –Where are we going?– he asked as they made a turn onto a nearly empty stretch of road. –Is it far?–

–No.– Ravage answered, then snarled at a drone that dropped into the street before them from a roof. It was one from his territory and it backed off, thankfully. They wouldn’t all back off, and there were many of them, he wasn’t very pleased with that. One more block…

Assuming the ‘no’ was to his second question, Steeljaw continued to stick close to Ravage, though it was becoming hard because his loins burned with renewed need. He really hoped that it was not far at all!

Ravage was getting more than a little nervous when all of a sudden all the gathering Felidea drones scattered. For a long moment he almost panicked and then the picked up a well known set of scents.

–Bond-partners!– Turning a little, he pushed his companion into a renewed trot and headed towards the mechs that had now turned onto the empty street. He rushed to lean against dark blue legs when they were in safe proximity and purred with delight before returning to his new mate to nose him over and lick his audio shells, cheek plates and chin.

Steeljaw pressed against Ravage while also attempting to hide behind him from both of the large mechs (pit, one of them couldn’t even be counted as ‘large’ – he was fragging _monstrous_ ), little mews of reassurance that he was fine being the only sound he could utter as his vents heaved to compensate for the exertion of their run. 

Soundwave knelt down as Ravage moved away from him and back to a gold drone that pressed quite readily against him, and began to have an idea of what had transpired that had made his companion ignore both his and his mate’s calls. Nevertheless, he asked, “Who is this, Ravage? Drone: unknown. Stray?”

–Mine!– Ravage purred proudly and rubbed against the golden drone, sharing the feeling of half sated lust and possessiveness with the one of only two beings he was willing to share his mate with. Mostly because he knew it wouldn’t be _sharing_ sharing. Steeljaw was his, and they were bond-partners and everything would work out now.

“Yours? … Mate?” Soundwave asked, ignoring the ill-concealed chuckle from his own mate. “Masters: unaware of relationship. This is the playmate, is it not?”

Ravage was too busy licking his mate’s neck to answer coherently, Steeljaw’s scent was just so good! Even his bond-partners’ curiosity was no match for it. Playmate had become mate, there was no need to confirm that really. His purr lowered into a possessive growl.

Steeljaw mewled and nipped at Ravage impatiently, trying to get the other to stop teasing because that terrible burn was becoming unbearable again. 

–Ravage, safe place _now_!– he demanded.

–Is safe, bond-partners are here.– Ravage was all ready to mount his mate again, but he found he wasn’t allowed to before he had even gotten behind the gold drone. One important and potentially (like now) frustrating thing about his bond-partner’s mate was his size; the frisky drone found himself elevated without warning.

“I don’t care if we’re getting dronelings out of this, Soundwave, but I am not letting them mate out here… again.” Sixshot was more amused than anything, though he was speaking the truth. He had no wish to watch his defacto drone mate its chosen one in public!

Steeljaw raowred pitifully and dropped his belly to the ground with his back to them, aft up and tail twitched to the side as if to show them just how needy he was. They should give Ravage back because he _did_ need…! 

Soundwave chuckled a little and scooped the overheated drone up with an apologetic croon. 

“Mate soon, little one. Home first,” he said with finality, and turned to continue the walk to their living unit. Gently, he stroked the golden drone’s back in an attempt to assuage its desperation long enough to make it home. He would not put it past Ravage to get aggressive if they made the quadrupeds wait too long!

Ravage was… displeased. Wiggling and pawing, with his claws very much out, he attempted to get down from his secondary bond-partner and over to the unhappy Steeljaw. This was not supposed to have happened! They were supposed to be safe and together, and this was not the plan at all. 

“I take it that Ravage is not quite approving of this plan?” Sixshot did his best to stay out of the way of the claws but there was nothing much he could do to avoid hearing the yowls, hisses and other unpleasant sounds the black drone was making. Oh well, soon as they were home they would probably hear worse… he did distinctly remember the first time Ravage had been in heat.

“He will survive,” the dark blue Kaonite responded without remorse. “But let’s hurry home nevertheless, hmm?”

So saying, they hurried right along and could only be grateful for how close to home they had been as they let the two drones loose in the basement and closed the door behind them. Ravage was more than capable of opening it when they were ready to come out, or calling him if they needed anything, so Soundwave wasn’t concerned, save for trying to figure out how they would cover the sounds so their creations wouldn’t hear.

“… So. How about a camp out? It’s a nice night and all…”

“I believe you are a genius, my love.” Sixshot laughed before he stole a short kiss and went to find the things they would need. 

Ravage hissed uncharitably at the door before he pretty much flattened Steeljaw, nosing him over to be sure he was well.

Steeljaw purred, happy to have Ravage against him again. He hadn’t known quite what to think when the two big masters had picked them up, but was glad that they weren’t going to stop their mating any longer than necessary…

As soon as he was sure the younger drone was in one piece Ravage mounted him again. They both needed it and there was no reason to fear interruptions now. The black Felidea drone was rather forceful both in word choice, movements and his hold on the golden armor, but there was no complaint from the younger drone. 

Steeljaw was his and all was right with the world once more!


End file.
